Aquella noche
by Raven Di Vita
Summary: Cuando solo los recuerdos de una noche que nunca debió de pasar son los que te acompañan algo anda mal, cuando solo te queda como un consuelo un simple objeto y ruegas otra oportunidad, todo anda mal. Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Rated M" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Aquella noche.

Nadie en la caza entendía el apego por parte de su lugarteniente por su pulsera, la cual usaba desde que volvió de su viaje al campamento romano; pera las demás chicas eso era solo un trapo purpura que estaba trenzado y decoraba su brazo, pero para la teniente era algo muy importante.

Pero aquel viaje no solo le había proporcionado un nuevo accesorio, sino que su personalidad se había visto terriblemente cambiada; ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de esta nueva actitud, una más fría, cerrada a todas, y si se prestaba mucha atención podías ver un pisca de un nuevo tipo de dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, un dolor que muchas de las cazadoras sufría, pero Thalía no había experimentado hasta entonces.

Nadie en el Campamento Júpiter se imaginaba que pudiera existir aquella flecha plateada que descansaba en el cajón más seguro que había en la casa de la pretora, y no era de sorprender, ya que nadie debía de saber la historia que ese simple objeto envolvía.

Si alguno de sus amigos llegaba a preguntar ¿Estás bien? Ella no dudaría en decir que si, ya que su mal era provocado por algo que nunca debió de haber pasado, y mucho menos contado. Ella estuvo advertida, sabía que Cupido era el peor dios con el que te podías topar, ya había sufrido antes, dejarse llevar fue estúpido.

Thalía había hecho un juramento que no podía ser roto, y la única forma de librarse de él era muriendo en combate, y aunque no había roto nada, algo dentro suyo estaba queriendo empezar a florecer, y no podía permitir ningún error más, debía de ponerle un alto a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ella temía mirar a su señora, ya que con cada mirada que le daba podía sentir como ella leía todos esos sentimientos, esos mismos que se negaba a aceptar, y que sabía todo lo que aquella noche pasó, por los dioses, era la diosa de la luna, ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en las noches.

Reyna por otro lado se sentía estúpida al haber dejado sus defensas tan bajas, y doblegarse tan fácilmente por la pación de algo que claramente era imposible.

Decidió por primera vez en meses quitar la flecha que alguna vez la lugarteniente de las cazadoras de la diosa griega Artemisa se había olvidado en su casa; fue solo un roce lo que bastó para hacerle recordar todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo se empeñaba inútilmente en olvidar.

Un beso, Thalía recordaba que solo consistió en un beso para que todo comenzara; y ella, quien era la que ponía su vida y la de Reyna en peligro fue quien lo comenzó todo.

Reyna recordaba como en esa misma habitación ella se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Thalía solo había ido por una misión de paz, donde juraba una mutua cooperación, y ofrecía si alguna de las romanas se quería unir a la caza.

Eso tan simple fue lo que su Señora le había encomendado, y ella había hecho una maraña de problemas.

Estaban sobre la cama de la pretora, firmando unos pápeles y hablando; no recordaba con certeza como fue que la mano de su amiga se posó en la suya. Con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas ellas siguió firmando papeles, y Thalía disfrutó el contacto.

Había sido una mirada, sin duda había sido una mirada lo que desencadenó todo aquello. Eso simple intercambio estaba lleno de una pación que jamás debió existir, pero lo hacía.

Thalía se acercó lentamente a la boca de Reyna. El beso fue tímido e inexperto, pero algo en el hizo que una sensación, que parecía quemarlas las invadiera.

Los documentos pasaron a segundo plano, y salieron volando con un manotazo por parte de la pretora, quien con suavidad se sentó sobre la griega, quien guió sus manos desde su cintera hasta quitarle la remera que llevaba.

Thalía aun no caía en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Reyna le quitó el buzo que llevaba, o que tan rápido notase su ausencia de sostén se abalanzase sobre sus senos, o cuando sus propias manos se encargaran de jugar con las firmes nalgas de la romana.

Un gemido de placer saló de su boca, lo que hizo que Reyna mordiscase su pezón, y que con su mano le apretase el otro.

Reyna lamió, mordió succionó, masajeó y besó los pequeños senos de la chica, que suspiraba de placer.

Los besos fueron bajando de apoco hasta llegar a su pantalón, que con desesperación quitó. Sus dedos rozaron la tela negra y fina de sus bragas, que estaban húmedas, al presionar un gemido sordo salió de la boca de la griega.

Como si estuviera tratando de torturarla le daba pequeños roses sobre la tela "Para ya de eso" gimió ordenando que la dejara de hacerla sufrir de esa forma.

Reyna obedeció, pero antes de quitarle la braga procedió a estirarla para arriba, sorprendiendo a su compañera y haciéndola gozar. Ella se movió de tan privilegiado lugar para meterle dos de sus dedos en la boca de la griega, quien con completa sensualidad lo lamió.

Acostada a su lado llegó a su clítoris, besándola apasionadamente en los labios y estimulando con su mano derecha la parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo.

Con un último beso bajó hacia su entrepierna, donde su lengua pasó a lamer y provocar sinfines de gemidos con su sombre exigiendo que no parase, mientras su manos acariciaban sus piernas y vientre.

El cuerpo de Thalía experimentó por primera vez en su vida lo que era un orgasmo, y nunca pensó que podía ser tan bueno; en su mente solo existía el ahora, ella y Reyna, quien a pesar de la pación se pudo controlar y pensar, llegando así a nunca penetrarla con sus dedos, manteniendo su virginidad intacta.

Las mujeres por gracia divina son seres multi orgásmicas, y Thalia lo había experimentado, y ahora quería demostrároslo a Reyna. Moviendo su entrepierna y acariciando el largo cabello de la romana hizo que esta se acercase y la besase.

Estando Reyna sobre ella le fue fácil girarla y ser ahora ella quien estaba al mando.

"Eres exquisita" le susurró la latina, mientras Thalía se dedicaba a succionar su pecho "Eso es exquisito".

La cazadora no tenia apura en terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando bajó a la húmeda entrepierna que ya hace rato no tenia pantalones, y aunque no estaba segura de cuando se fueron agradecía que no estuvieran, supo que era un lugar más inviolable.

Sin quitarle la braga, solo corriéndola para poder contemplar mejor su feminidad, con sus dedos índice y medió empezó a recorrer los labios de su vagina, provocándole suspiros de placer.

Quitándole la última de sus prendas Thalia comenzó a lamer ese lugar tan nuevo para ella. Los gemidos le demostraban que estaba haciendo las cosas bien; con una mirada tan sexy Reyna estalló de placer, y Thalia la entendía, no había nada más provocativo que conectar la mirada cuando están en pleno sexo.

Lamiéndose los dedos los introdujo con cuidado en su vagina; primero uno, el cual movió en su interior "Thalía, déjate de juegos por los dieses" exigió Reyna, quien estaba al borde de la locura si seguía así. Feliz de escuchar la suplica salir de la boca de la romana, Thalia prosiguió a introducir un segundo y tercer dedo.

Moviéndolos hacia arriba, como tratando de tocar su ombligo, Thalia, tras barios intentos escuchó el gritó de placer por parte de Reyna al encontrar su punto G, lugar donde siguió estimulando mientras le lamia el clítoris.

Reyna no había experimentado tanto placer en toda su vida, Thalía dudaba mucho en volver a sentir algo así.

Tras terminar, ambas se acostaron sobre aquella cama, abrazadas.

"Eso fue una gran estupidez" Reyna había asegurado.

"Una muy grande" estuvo de acuerdo "Pero valió la pena"

"Si, valió la pena"

Pero ahora, cuando Reyna solo tenía una vieja flecha olvidad para recordarla, y Thalia un trozo de tela purpura que había sido alguna vez de la pretora, no creía que aquella fuera tan buena idea, ya que no solo la pación había estado involucrada aquella noche, los sentimientos también habían salido a flote.

Ambas se preguntaban si se podrían llegar a volver a ver, y quizás algún día estar juntas, porque eran tan distintas, porque apenas habían pasado tiempo juntas y porque a pesar de todo ellas se amaba, y aquella noche, donde solo debían de haber pasado un tiempo como amigas dejaba claro que Cupido ya las había elegido para que estuvieran juntas, o sufrieran separadas.

Este es el primer fanfics que subo en esta cuenta, ya que con la anterior que yo poseía (RavenAndBin) tuve el problema de olvidarme la contraseña de todo, desde de la cuenta en fanfics, hasta del correo electrónico, así que no pude recuperarla.

Este fic lo empezó a escribir hace algunos días, y participa del reto temático de junio "Rated M" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Espero que los disfruten, es mi primera historia M y no sé qué tan buena puede ser, así que espero todo tipo de críticas si algo está mal o no se entiende, claro, siempre del lado del respeto.

Así que sin más, espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
